Yellow Star and Black Sun
by LadyOfDust
Summary: Después de la batalla contra Tártaros y el desvanecimiento de Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia está decidida a volverse más fuerte para no tener que ser protegida nunca más. Pero pasado un mes desde el acontecimiento, se ve arrastrada por una grieta en el cielo hacia un mundo desconocido. Y justo cuando Ichigo pensaba que la paz había llegado a Karakura, Lucy llega a Karakura.
1. Prologo

**Notas Importantes:**

Esto está ambientado después del arco de Tártaros. No me he leído el manga, pero tengo una idea general de que es lo que sucede y sé que Fairy Tail se disuelve, por lo que si hay alguna incoherencia, perdonad de antemano. En el mundo de bleach, esto es después del arco de los Fullbringer.

Lucy es mi protagonista. Como soy basura extrema, esto se convertirá en un Ichigo x Lucy en el futuro.

Cuando Lucy llega a Karakura, su familia en ese mundo se apellida Eucliffe en vez de Heartfilia, y su hermano menos es Sting.

Van a haber muchos OOC que van a llegar a ser importantes para la historia.

 **Prologo, "Not my Lucy"**

 _You will be clouds_

 _and I will be the sky._

 _You will be the ocean_

 _and I will be the shore._

 _You will be the yellow stars_

 _and I will be the black sun._

 _Whatever we are,_

 _we will always collide_.

Aquella mañana, Lucy estaba segura de que no sería un día completamente normal. La primera cosa que notó fuera de lugar fue que el agua caliente de su ducha se había terminado. Pero ni siquiera el agua fría podría quitarle la emoción de poder ver a Levy McGarden de nuevo. No había visto a ninguno de sus amigos en poco más de un mes y los extrañaba más de lo que le gustaba admitir. Lucy Heartfilia se había prometido a sí misma y a sus espíritus ser más fuerte para que cuando Fairy Tail volviera a unirse, no sería la protegida.

Su trabajo de reportera no solamente le hacía viajar constantemente por todo Fiore, sino que también le daba bastante tiempo para entrenar. Lucy entrenaba diariamente con sus espíritus para volverse más fuerte. No podía ser la única que se quedara atrás. Hace poco, había logrado contactarse con Levy, que al parecer estaba viajando con Gajeel y Panther Lily. A Lucy le emocionaba la idea de poder ver a sus amigos de nuevo, y por eso, nada la detendría esa mañana.

Después de tomar un largo baño, preparó su enorme mochila y abandonó la posada en la que había quedado. La distancia entre ese pequeño pueblo y el lugar donde había quedado de verse con Levy y Gajeel no era demasiada, por lo que había decidido caminar. Desde que el gremio se había separado, Lucy se había sentido tan sola, especialmente sin Aquarius. Pero había logrado recomponerse poco a poco, gracias a sus espíritus y el pensamiento de que sus amigos se estarían esforzando.

Lucy llegó al lugar de encuentro unos veinte minutos antes de la hora acordada, pero al llegar, no estaba sola. El gato de color oscuro de Gajeel se encontraba sentado en una piedra. Parecía concentrado en sus pensamientos y no fue hasta que Lucy lo saludó que Panther Lily se dio cuenta de su presencia.

—Lucy—saludó Lily. —Levy y Gajeel han tenido que demorarse un poco—anunció. Lucy asintió con la cabeza y sonrió un poco.

—No importa—dijo con una sonrisa—Esperaré—dijo.

La conversación entre ambos pasó de la manera fluida. Lucy se dio cuenta que Gajeel y Levy estaban pensado en unirse al Consejo Mágico, lo que era un paso enorme, pero de igual manera los apoyaba. La conversación se hizo entretenida, y la verdad es que Lucy solamente se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado a sus amigos, a todos.

Pero pasados unos veinte minutos de que se encontraran, el sonido de algo quebrarse les llamó la atención. Alarmados, se pusieron en posición de combate, pero no había nada a su alrededor. Se encontraban en una pequeña montaña alejados de la civilización, completamente solos. Fue cuando una risa malévola les hizo mirar hacia arriba para encontrarse con un hueco negro en el cielo azul. Lucy gritó cuando sintió que algo le tomaba del pie y comenzaba a arrastrarla hacia el agujero. Lily intentó agarrarle por las manos, transformándose corpóreamente para tener más fuerzas. Pero fue inútil. Lo que tiraba de Lucy era demasiado fuerte. La muchacha aguantaba las lágrimas de dolor al sentir que le iban a arrancar la pierna y cuando se dio cuenta que ira inútil poner resistencia y en vez de eso, protegió sus llaves, cogiéndolas en su pecho. Cerró los ojos hasta que la sensación de ser arrastrada ceso y fue reemplazada por una sensación de caída. Abrió los ojos con terror al ver que esta vez estaba cayendo de una altura lo suficientemente alta como para quebrarse una pierna. Pero sintió unas manitas en sus hombros que la levantaron faltando poco para caer al piso. Panther Lily. Lily parecía estar agotado, haciendo demasiado esfuerzo y cuando logró poner a Lucy en el piso, se dejó caer. Lucy lo tomó entre sus brazos, sonriendo débilmente.

—En serio deberías plantearte la idea de bajar de peso—Lily susurró. Lucy le dedicó una mirada severa, pero no replicó. —¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó abriendo un poco los ojos.

—No lo sé. No recuerdo haber visto un puente y un río como este antes. Tampoco esta pista donde transportes extraños pasaban a cada rato—dijo Lucy mirando la carretera.

—¿Crees que…?—comenzó Lily.

—Sí, creo que podríamos estar en otro mundo, como en Edolas—Lucy soltó un suspiro, conteniendo las ganas de llorar porque sería completamente embarazoso.

Se quedaron observando a su alrededor con curiosidad.

—Esto es diferente a lo que sucedió en Edolas—sentenció Lily mientras Lucy caminaba con él entre sus brazos, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Lucy.

—Es cierto que percibo un poco de magia, pero si lo que nos arrastró fuera algo parecido a Anima, seguramente también habría arrastrado a muchas otras personas ,es decir, a toda la ciudad entera—razonó el gato. Lucy soltó un suspiro, dándole toda la razón. No habían lacrimas gigantes que pudieran ser los demás, supuso.

Caminaron por al menos dos horas, evadiendo los transportes y los golpes de las personas. Todos vestían de una manera extraña, o al menos diferente a la suya. Notó la mirada de varias personas sobre ella, pero decidió ignorarlas por completo. Al menos hasta que se rindió de estar preguntando a personas al azar sobre su paradero. Le responderían "Hikarigaoka" o "Japón". Lucy no sabía que era nada de eso. Se quedó en medio de la calle, notando como comenzaba a anochecer. Le dolían los pies de estar caminando por toda la ciudad, y fue entonces cuando no lo soportó más y se echó a llorar en medio de la calle.

Las personas le miraban extrañados, unos sin saber si acercarse o no. Fue cuando escuchó una voz que le llamó la atención.

—¿Lucy? —Cuando la muchacha de Earthland se quedó completamente petrificada al ver de quien provenía la voz. Soltó a Lily que cayó al piso, soltando una queja hasta que vio lo que los ojos de Lucy vieron.

Jude y Layla Heartfilia corrían hacia ellos, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Lily miró a Lucy, que ahora no lloraba, pero estaba completamente petrificada. Lily no supo que decir, supuso que ella debería saber que no eran sus verdaderos padres, solamente la imagen de los mismos. Jude abrazó fuertemente a Lucy, que más que sorprendida, se quedó quieta, con los ojos sumamente abiertos.

—Lucy, ¿Dónde te habías metido? —preguntó Layla con seriedad en la voz, a diferencia de Jude, que lloraba. Lucy no contestó. —Cuando nos dijeron que escapaste del hospital nos asustamos. Comenzamos a buscarte por toda la ciudad… ¿y por qué andas vestida así? ¿Dónde sacaste ese espantoso peluche? ¿y todas tus heridas? —cuestionó Layla, y el peluche era obviamente Lily.

Lily se quedó muy quieto, pensando que era mejor que siguieran pensando que era un objeto inanimado. Lucy no contestó, no sabía de lo que le estaban hablando y estaba siendo sofocada por Jude.

—Da lo mismo, no me importa. Lo importante es que estás a salvo. Vamos a casa—dijo Jude, evitando que Lucy tuviera que responder a la mirada enfurecida de Layla. —Sting está muy preocupado por ti, aunque no lo admita—dijo mientras empujaba con gentileza a la muchacha hacia un transporte extraño de aquellos. Layla miró a Panther Lily con el ceño fruncido, soltó unas cuantas palabras combinadas con un " _esta niña irresponsable_ " y tomó al gato entre sus brazos, siguiendo a su esposo e "hija" hacia el auto.

Lucy se sentó atrás, mientras Jude manejaba. La muchacha no se sentía con los ánimos suficientes como para hablar o hacer algo. Lily comprendía el por qué, por lo que simplemente se arrecostó en el brazo derecho de Lucy, esperando que entendiera que él también estaba ahí para ella, en caso de querer hablarlo más tarde. Otra cosa que ninguno de los dos había entendido fue cuando Jude mencionó que _Sting_ los estaba esperando. ¿Acaso sería el Sting que conocían? ¿Qué relación tendría con la Lucy de ese mundo?

Jude paró frente a una casa pequeña, modesta, lo que solamente hacía todo mucho más extraño para Lucy. Layla la obligó a bajarse y entrar en la casa, donde la mirada de un niñoo rubio con ojos claros le miraba de arriba abajo. Ese era Sting.

—Vaya que eres idiota, ¿escaparse del hospital para caminar por ahí? A veces me pregunto si en realidad eres hermana de un genio como yo—farfulló el niño, con un tono de superioridad, típico en el Sting que Lucy conocía.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que Lucy dijo. Sting le miró con extrañeza por unos segundos, mientras Layla comenzaba a farfullar cosas y se dirigía a la cocina.

—Sting, deja que tu hermana descanse un poco, debe estar cansada de andar todo el día por ahí—Jude dijo con cariño. Lucy se quedó parada, sin saber qué hacer, y no fue hasta que Jude señaló una puerta con las letras de su nombre que Lucy asintió con la cabeza y se metió en la habitación, con Panther Lily.

La habitación de Lucy era de color café claro, perfectamente acomodado, con una cama llena de peluches, un escritorio con libros, un closet, un baño y un pequeño librero lleno de revistas.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —lloró Lucy, dejándose caer en el piso.

—Lucy… ellos no

—Sé que no son mis padres—Lucy sonrió. —Me costó un poco asimilarlo, pero cuando me abrazaron lo supe. Yo no soy la Lucy que tanto buscan—suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros. —Y solamente me confirma que no estamos en Earthland—se rascó la cabeza levemente.

Lily se quedó callado por unos segundos. Debió de haberle sentado horrible ver la imagen de sus padres en otro mundo, y enterarse de que Sting era su hermano mayor.

—De todos modos, tenemos que averiguar una manera de volver a nuestro mundo—dijo Lily, dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo. Ella asintió con la cabeza y puso su mochila en el piso, buscó entre sus llaves la más adecuada para comenzar con el proceso de búsqueda de información.

—Yo te abro, puerta de la cruz del sur, Crux—el viejo con forma de cruz apareció frente a Lucy con una sonrisa. Ella le devolvió la misma sonrisa, aunque un poco cansada. —Crux, necesitamos encontrar una manera de volver a nuestro mundo, ¿puedes buscar un poco de información? —pidió Lucy con amabilidad.

Y fue en esos momentos en los que la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y la figura de Sting Eucliffe apareció señalándole con un dedo acusador.

—¡Lo sabía! Tú no eres Lucy—dijo, en voz bajita pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Lily, Lucy y Crux lo escucharan. —Tú no eres mi Lucy—repitió.


	2. Yellow and Orange

**01\. Yellow and Orange.**

 _Tranquilidad._ No había otra manera de describir el aire que se podía percibir en Karakura desde hace meses. Con sus poderes de shinigami de vuelta, Ichigo por fin experimentaba lo que era la verdadera tranquilidad. Pocos hollows aparecían por el pueblo y cuando lo hacían se encargaba de ellos inmediatamente. No había problemas y podía dedicarse a su vida como estudiante de último año como debía ser. Sus notas no eran perfectas, pero no eran bajas. A pesar de que quedaba relativamente poco tiempo para salir del instituto, Ichigo no tenía idea de lo que podía hacer después del mismo. Había pasado tanto tiempo luchando contra fuerzas que planeaban cambiar el mundo que las profesiones humanas le parecían un tanto inútiles.

Ichigo caminaba mirando el cielo, con la mochila en la espalda y sin prestar demasiada atención a nada en específico. Pero sus pensamientos dirigidos a sociedad de almas, y sus amigos fueron interrumpidos por dos voces que no había escuchado jamás.

—¿Quieres recordarme por qué tengo que ir yo también? —preguntaba una voz femenina. Ichigo dobló la cabeza para ver como de una casa que hace poco había estado en venta salían dos personas con uniforme escolar.

Una muchacha de estatura promedio, delgada, con pechos grandes, piernas gruesas pero esbeltas, una cabellera rubia larga amarrada en una cola de medio lado, su piel clara y sus ojos chocolates le llamaron perfectamente la atención. Ichigo no recordaba haber visto a alguien tan guapo en toda su vida. Junto a ella, un niño de unos catorce años con un cabello rubio unas cuantas gamas más claro que el de ella y unos ojos azules achinados.

—Porque es lo que las personas normales hacen—respondía el niño con una sonrisa burlona. Ichigo siguió su camino detrás de, aparentemente, sus nuevos vecinos.

—Que fastidio—dijo ella, poniendo las manos en la nuca. —Me siento algo mal por dejar a Lily en la casa—añadió.

—Es un gato, estará bien

—¡No es un gato! —refunfuñó la chica.

El niño se montó en la bicicleta y le dijo a la chica se subiera en la parte de atrás. Cuando lo hizo, fue la primera vez que cruzaron mirada. El niño pedaleaba con fuerza, mientras ella se dedicaba a mirar con suma curiosidad a Ichigo.

—¡Pesas mucho! —se quejaba el niño mientras se iban alejando cada vez más.

En lo que quedaba del camino, Ichigo no pudo evitar pensar en aquellos ojos chocolates ajenos. Le producían un sentimiento de ansiedad y hacían que su corazón latiera más deprisa sin ninguna razón aparente y además de sentir un nudo en la garganta. Algo parecido a la nostalgia. Sentía como si acabara de recordar a alguien, pero no sabía a quién. Era el sentimiento más confuso que jamás había sentido. Y ni siquiera sabía quién era.

Llegó a la escuela a la hora usual, entró a su clase, saludando a sus amigos aún algo confundido por lo que acababa de suceder. No pasó mucho tiempo de espera para que el profesor, pero no entró solo. Ichigo, quién tenía la cabeza apoyada en su palma de la mano con los codos sobre el escritorio, casi pega la cara contra la mesa cuando vio a la muchacha rubia entrar después del profesor con las mejillas rojas y el ceño fruncido.

—Buenos días alumnos. Hoy le damos la bienvenida a una nueva alumna. Su nombre es Lucy Eucliffe, transferida de Hikarigaoka. Por favor, denle la bienvenida. —dijo el profesor. Lucy parecía realmente avergonzada.

El profesor hizo que Lucy tomara asiento detrás de él, ante lo que Ichigo solamente soltó un bufido. ¿Por qué él tenía esa suerte? Pudo notar la mirada constante de Lucy durante el resto de la clase. Se le hacía completamente imposible concentrarse del todo y aquello estaba comenzando a molestarle. ¿Quién era ella y por qué tenía tanto poder sobre él? Ichigo se maldijo interiormente y estuvo a punto de golpearse más de una vez.

Durante las clases, algunas personas se acercaban a hablar con ella, pero Lucy no parecía ser una persona realmente sociable, sus respuestas solían ser inconclusas y no parecía realmente motivada de estar en la escuela.

A la hora del almuerzo, la mayoría de estudiantes salió de la clase. Ichigo estaba dispuesto a irse con Ishida y Sado a la azotea, donde siempre almorzaban juntos. Cuando se levantó, notó como Lucy salía de la clase con una expresión tímida. Ichigo suspiró, quizás sintiéndose aliviado de sentir como la presión en su espalda disminuía poco a poco.

Subió a la azotea junto a Ishida, Sado y Keigo, charlando amistosamente sobre sus planes para el futuro. No faltaba demasiado para los exámenes de las universidades, para que los llenaran de encuestas sobre lo que querían llegar a ser. Ishida estaba hablando de que seguramente se convertiría en un médico, como su padre. Lo que le sorprendió un poco debido a que Ichigo sabía la clase de relación que tenían Ishida y su padre. Pero él no estaba en posición de decir nada, después de todo, no sabía que era lo que iba a hacer.

—¿Y tú, Ichigo, qué tienes planeado hacer? —preguntó Keigo con curiosidad, después de haber expuesto su idea de ser un chef.

Ichigo miró a sus compañeros, por unos instantes para después encogerse de hombros y mirar por toda la azotea, como si esperara encontrar la respuesta ahí mismo.

—No lo sé. No lo he pensado—respondió, sin darle mucha importancia. Sus ojos se detuvieron en una figura femenina que entraba por la puerta de la azotea, y se quedaba de pie con confusión en la cara.

Lucy se sentía impotente, inútil y vulnerable al mismo tiempo. Jamás se había sentido de esa manera, se consideraba relativamente buena haciendo vida social, haciendo amigos. Desde que había llegado a ese extraño mundo, Lucy apenas se relacionaba con alguien aparte de Lily, Sting o sus espíritus. Ver la cara de sus padres a pesar de saber que no lo eran le dolía, al igual que recordar que ninguno de sus amigos se encontraba ahí. Se sentía tan sola, tan vulnerable. Odiaba tanto ese sentimiento, el sentirse tan sola, a pesar de estar en una escuela repleta de personas, se sentía incapaz de acercarse a alguien.

Quizás pasaron minutos en los que se quedó parada frente a la puerta de la azotea intentando buscar algún rincón en el que pudiera comer en paz, pero el lugar estaba repleto de personas. Lucy suspiró un tanto desilusionada por su intento de poder encontrar un lugar. Solamente había pasado una mañana en ese lugar pero ya quería irse. En realidad, no podía esperar a encontrar la manera de regresar a su mundo.

Dio media vuelta, girando sobre sus talones, dispuesta a encontrar otro lugar cuando escuchó que alguien le hablaba.

—Eucliffe, ¿verdad? —era una voz masculina profunda. Lucy volteo la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos marrones y el mismo cabello pelirrojo de la mañana. Ella abrió mucho los ojos y reaccionó un poco después, asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza. —Puedes venir a comer con nosotros, si quieres. —dijo mirando hacia otro lado y con una mano en la nuca. Parecía avergonzado. Lucy sintió una punzada en el estómago, pero no era dolor, era alegría.

Se sintió como cuanto Natsu le dijo que le llevaría a Fairy Tail. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa genuina, inocente y pura y no podía saber exactamente por qué. Quizás que alguien la notara lo suficiente como para ver a través de su soledad y le invitara a comer con un grupo de amigos le hacía sentir como en casa, como en Fairy Tail.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, y al darse cuenta de lo desesperada que había sonado, se aclaró la garganta y se obligó a poner una cara más interesante. —Es decir, ¿no interrumpo nada?

—No, nada—respondió Ichigo con más naturalidad al escuchar su voz, de nuevo. Relajó los hombros un poco. —Kurosaki Ichigo—se presentó mientras se volteaba y comenzaba a caminar de vuelta donde estaban sus demás amigos. Lucy sonrió, caminando detrás de él, tímidamente.

Durante la hora del almuerzo conoció los nombres de los otros chicos del grupo, quienes curiosamente no podían evitar recordarle a alguien de Fairy Tail. Sado Yasutora más que nada. No podía evitar recordar a Elfman Strauss. Quizás eran esas pequeñas similitudes que podía encontrar en aquellos muchachos desconocidos con otras personas que ella conocía que le hacían sentirse más cómoda de lo que hubiera pensado poder estar en aquel mundo. También se debía a lo mucho que extrañaba a sus amigos, pues cuando Fairy Tail se separó, Lucy quedó sola.

Sin embargo, había algo que le desconcertaba y eso era la extraña sensación de familiaridad que sentía hacia el chico de cabello naranja, Ichigo. Lucy no era una persona que confiaba demasiado rápido en las personas, pero era distinto con él. No sabía prácticamente nada de él, pero ella estaba segura de que podía confiarle su vida. Aquella sensación enojaba a Lucy, quién se había prometido no depender de nadie nunca más y ser cada vez más fuerte.

El almuerzo terminó más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado. Lucy había jurado que era capaz de hablar con Sado, Keigo, Ichigo, Ishida e Inoue todo el día. Eran unos tipos graciosos, eran sencillos y aparentemente felices. A Lucy le gustaba ver ese tipo de expresiones en la cara de las personas.

Lucy no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en la vida escolar, por lo que se la pasó escribiendo un poco en su cuaderno. Desde que había llegado a ese mundo, Lucy había encontrado conforte en las palabras, en las cartas que solía escribirle a su madre contándole todas sus aventuras. Cuando terminó su primer día de escuela, Lucy pensó que quizás no era tan feo como Sting le había dicho que era.

Esperó a Sting en la entrada de la escuela por al menos quince minutos. La escuela comenzaba a vaciarse a una velocidad increíble y Lucy comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Miró el aparato electrónico que se suponía que era suyo. Sting había intentado enseñarle como usar ese aparato llamado _teléfono móvil_ , pero era simplemente imposible para ella. Apretó muchos botones y cuando se rindió y perdió en el fondo de su mochila.

—Lucy-san, ¿estás esperando a alguien? —preguntó la voz amable de Inoue Orihime. Lucy enderezó la espalda para encontrarse con Inoue, Ichigo y Sado.

—A Sting —respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿El niño con el que venías por la mañana? —dijo Ichigo alzando una ceja. Lucy volvió a asentir, mirándole con suma curiosidad. ¿Qué tanta atención le había puesto aquella mañana sin conocerle?

—¿Tu hermano menor? —dijo Inoue con una sonrisa amplia. —Me gustaría conocerlo, pero tengo algo de prisa—se disculpó con las mejillas rojas. Lucy le dijo que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Y así fue como Inoue y Sado se despidieron. Ichigo, por otro lado, dijo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer y que los acompañaría a casa.

Lucy comenzó a preocuparse cuando la escuela parecía vacía y Sting no aparecía. Ichigo intentó calmar la ansiedad de la rubia sobre como sus hermanas Yuzu y Karin también solían retrasarse mucho cuando él las iba a recoger a algún lado y parecido, que era normal. Lucy comenzaba a creerle y pensar que solamente estaba siendo demasiado paranoica, pero el estruendo de una pared caerse y los gritos provenientes de la zona deportiva hicieron que su corazón se detuviera. Ichigo también se petrifico al notar un reiatsu bastante inusual, el reiatsu de un hollow.

Ichigo reaccionó cuando Lucy pasó junto a él como un rayo, corriendo en dirección del estruendo sin ningún temor. Él le siguió, después de todo, era su trabajo.

Cuando Lucy llegó a la zona deportiva, lo primero que vio fue el monstruo. De color púrpura, una máscara blanca en lo que parecía ser la cara y un gran número de tentáculos. El monstruo estaba causando una gran conmoción, destruyendo una parte de los edificios sin problema. Lucy se quedó quieta, intentando asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Sintió a Ichigo cerca de ella y lo escuchó soltar una maldición. Se sorprendió de que pudiera verlo. En Hikarigaoka, Lucy había conocido a un par de esos monstruos, pero las personas normales no parecían poder verlos. Pero Lucy no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada cuando vio a Sting ser atrapado por uno de los tentáculos del monstruo y acercarse lentamente a la boca del monstruo.

Ichigo buscó la insignia de shinigami sustituto en su mochila lo más rápido que pudo. Maldecía internamente porque no había sido capaz de percatarse de su presencia antes. Pero Lucy se movió lo suficiente como para captar toda su atención.

Tenía una mirada furiosa, llena de ira y una llave dorada en su mano derecha.

—¡Ábrete, puerta del arquero! ¡Sagitario! —decía. De la llave de oro, una luz dorada salió y de la luz un hombre con un traje de caballo y un arco apareció. Ichigo estaba demasiado ocupado intentando saber lo que sucedía como para hacer algo. —Sagitario, apunta a la máscara—ordenó Lucy con un tono duro.

Ichigo miró con la boca abierta como Lucy corría hacia el monstruo, esquivando los ataques de los tentáculos y Sagitario disparaba incontables flechas en contra de la máscara del Hollow, la cúal se rompió después de unos tiros y el monstruo desapareció poco a poco. Lucy atajó a Sting, quién cayó del cielo con brusquedad. Sagitario desapareció en el mismo haz de luz con el que había llegado e Ichigo no podía moverse. Tenía la boca abierta, su corazón se aceleró rápidamente y las piernas no le respondían. _¿Lucy, su Lucy, era capaz de hacer aquello, de exterminar a un Hollow?_

Lucy alzó a Sting estilo caballito. El niño estaba consciente y se aferraba al cuello de Lucy con fuerza. Estaba temblando de miedo y tenía unos cuantos moretones. Lucy se levantó y miró a Ichigo a los ojos. Parecía sorprendida, como si hubiera olvidado su presencia por unos segundos. Ichigo le miraba con la misma sorpresa.

—¿Qué fue…?—comenzó a preguntar.

—Lo siento. Debo irme—fue lo único que Lucy dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Ichigo soltó un poco de aire que no se había dado cuenta de estar reteniendo y lo único que fue capaz de hacer, fue verla alejarse.


	3. Targets

**Nota de autor:** Este capítulo me quedo enorme, lo siento mucho, pero de verdad quería terminarlo ahí. El siguiente capítulo será una pelea. Muchas gracias por los reviews ^^ y espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.

 **03\. Fake and Targets.**

Kurosaki Ichigo no fue capaz de dormir esa noche. La sensación de que algo no estaba bien le perturbaba más de lo que hubiera esperado. Por lo que había presenciado, Lucy no parecía ser un enemigo, había usado ese extraño poder para salvar a su hermano y destruir el Hollow. Ichigo tenía que admitir que estaba sorprendido de ver lo que Lucy era capaz de hacer, más que nada porque no había entendido lo que había hecho. Jamás había visto un poder parecido, bueno, quizás el de Inoue, pero aquello era algo completamente diferente. La energía espiritual de Lucy había aumentado significativamente en un instante y eso le preocupaba. Pero no solamente era eso, si no el hollow.

Ichigo estaba seguro de que no había percibido ninguna presencia de hollow a los alrededores, su insignia no había sonado en ningún momento y ni siquiera Ishida, quién tenía los sentidos más agudos cuando se trataba de sentir el reiatsu, fue capaz de sentir nada. Fue como si el hollow hubiera salido de la nada en el momento menos oportuno.

Al día siguiente, Lucy no fue a la escuela. Ichigo comenzó a sentirse cada vez más inquieto debido a la ausencia de la rubia. ¿Acaso estaba evitándole? Era la única razón que se le ocurría y en lo único que fue capaz de pensar en todo el día. Su comportamiento inusualmente serio y concentrado incluso llegó a preocupar a Inoue, quien siempre estaba pendiente de él de una u otra manera. Ichigo les contó lo sucedido a regañadientes, después de todo, tenían tanto derecho de saber cómo él. Ishida se mostró completamente perturbado por el hecho de que hubiera un Hollow que no pudieron rastrear o saber de su presencia que por el hecho de que Lucy no fuera _normal_.

—Bueno… no es la primera vez que algo parecido sucede… ¿recuerdas a Hirako Shinji? —se excusó Ishida.

Ichigo estaba sin palabras. Sado no demostró ninguna opinión, pero eso era algo típico de él. La única que parecía un tanto nerviosa por aquello era Inoue. Los cuatro decidieron que lo mejor sería preguntarle al único experto en el tema que conocían: Urahara Kisuke. A la salida de la escuela, los cuatro se reunieron en la entrada, dispuestos a preguntar sobre aquello cuando se localizaron al pequeño Sting caminando devuelta a casa.

Tenía los moretones del día anterior, pero no parecía tan aterrorizado como el día anterior. La razón era porque un muchacho de cabello naranja, vestido con un traje entero y lentes lo acompañaba. El niño parecía realmente complacido con su compañía y charlaban amistosamente.

—Ese hombre desprende una cantidad considerable de reiatsu—dijo Ishida después de perderlos de vista mientras caminaban. Todos estuvieron completamente de acuerdo, incluso alguien tan inútil para percibir reiatsu como Ichigo podía hacerlo.

Caminaron unos diez minutos antes de llegar a la tienda Urahara, donde su dueño los recibió con sorpresa. Después de todo, en aquellos tiempos de paz, era poco lo que los estudiantes solían visitarlo.

—¿En qué les puedo ayudar? —preguntó el adulto mientras se sentaba en la mesa de té en la que todos estaban sentados alrededor, mientras Jinta, un niño pelirrojo con aspecto de busca peleas les servía té y escuchaba con atención.

—Queríamos saber, si existe algún tipo de poder que te permita invocar personas—dijo Ichigo.

Urahara pareció bastante sorprendido por la pregunta e hizo un gesto pensativo.

—¿Con invocar te refieres a algo parecido a una zanpacktou… o como Inoue-san?

—Ninguno. Me refiero a invocar personas de tamaño normal con trajes de caballo y un arco—intentó explicarse el muchacho con cabello naranja lo mejor que pudo. Ishida parecía un poco ofendido por el comentario, le parecía un poco insultante que un hombre con traje de caballo usara un arma tan noble como el arco.

—¿Un traje de caballo? ¿Estás seguro que solamente no te golpeaste la cabeza? —preguntó Urahara con una sonrisa burlona mientras se llevaba la taza de té a la boca.

—Te digo que lo vi aparecer de la nada—espetó Ichigo con furia y estampando una mano en la mesa, haciendo que Inoue y Sado se sobresaltaran un poco.

—Ya, ya… no era para tanto—empezó a decir Urahara. —De todas maneras, es imposible invocar seres humanos. Pero ya que dices que lo hizo, ¿tenía un artefacto para hacerlo? —añadió el hombre con una sonrisa tranquila y bebiendo un poco más del té.

—S-Sí… una llave dorada… creo—dijo Ichigo rascándose la nuca levemente. La verdad es que había estado tan conmocionado que ahora no lo tenía todo claro.

Pero aquel detalle hizo que Urahara abriera los ojos como platos, y se atragantara con su propio té. Los muchachos le dedicaron una mirada llena de curiosidad y algo de ansiedad. ¿Acaso aquello era importante?

—¿Sucede algo, Urahara-san? —preguntó Inoue amablemente.

—¿Dijo algo cuando utilizó la llave?

—Sí… pero no puedo recordarlo con certeza—Ichigo se encontraba ansioso por saber lo que había ocurrido y las preguntas que estaba haciendo el anciano solamente ayudaban a aumentar esas ganas de saber. —Fue algo como, "Ábrete puerta del… ¿caballo? Sagitario" —intentó recordar Ichigo.

—La puerta del arquero, Sagitario—Urahara suspiró.

—Eso fue lo que dijo—Ichigo asintió.

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que significa? Usted acaba de decir que es imposible invocar seres humanos—intervino Ishida.

—Esa niña no invoca seres humanos. —le cortó Urahara con una voz muy seria. De hecho, Sado jamás le había escuchado hablar tan seriamente a no ser que en verdad significara problemas. Pero a Sado se le complicaba ver a Lucy Eucliffe como una amenaza. —Aún no estoy seguro, pero si lo que supongo es cierto, esa niña podría significar grandes problemas—explicó Urahara.

—¿Qué es lo que supones? —preguntó Ichigo con una voz más dura de lo que todos hubieran esperado, incluso Urahara.

—Magia Celestial. —dijo el mayor— Es un tipo de magia que se supone que debería estar extinto en este mundo. Ese tipo de magia permite a su usuario invocar espíritus de otra dimensión mediante llaves y pactos entre el amo y el espíritu. Existen varios tipos de llave, las llaves plateadas, las negras y las de oro. Las de oro son las más poderosas y solamente hay doce de ellas—explicó el hombre. —A ser verdad, tampoco sé demasiado de eso, pero puede llegar a significar grandes problemas si es un enemigo—concluyó.

Los adolescentes guardaron silencio por un tiempo. Inoue se dedicaba a mirar el piso mientras jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente. Ichigo parecía realmente frustrado, y hacía que todos se preguntaran por qué, hasta donde sabían, Lucy no había causado problemas.

—No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por Eucliffe—dijo Ishida, llamando la atención de muchos. —La conocemos muy poco, es cierto, pero no parece una amenaza. Ahora mismo, me preocupa saber más como un hollow apareció de la nada sin ser percibido por ninguno de nosotros, ni Sociedad de Almas

—Si tengo que ser sincero, no tengo idea. Me pondré en contacto con ellos próximamente con todos los detalles…

—Aún no lo entiendo—intervino Inoue. —No entiendo como Lucy-san puede ser peligrosa—dijo. Sado solamente asintió con la cabeza a su lado.

—Es peligrosa porque los shinigamis y las zanpacktou son considerados espíritus y por ende, tenemos nuestra propia llave. Si ella quiere y si es lo suficientemente poderosa, podría tomarnos como sus espíritus—explicó Urahara lo más simple que pudo.

—Pero tú dijiste que debía existir un pacto entre el amo y el espíritu ¿no? ¿No es tan simple como negarse? —preguntó Ishida. Urahara suspiró de nuevo, aquel chico era tan agudo.

—Un pacto, sí. El pacto solamente sirve para saber las condiciones en las que el espíritu puede ser invocado, pero si el mago obtiene la llave, estaríamos obligados a servirle, en otras palabras, convertirnos en su herramienta—volvió a intervenir el mayor.

Aquello logró hacer callar a los adolescentes quienes, pensativos, se quedaron sin palabras. Se despidieron de Urahara después de un tiempo. Al salir, el cielo estaba teñido de negro, la luna y las estrellas iluminaban tenuemente las calles con su hermosura. Había poca gente afuera, y los cuatro adolescentes caminaban en silencio.

—Entonces… ¿qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Ishida rompiendo el ensordecedor silencio.

—¿No deberíamos preguntarle a Lucy-san directamente? —propuso Inoue.

—Si es que regresa algún día a la escuela... —razonaba Ishida cuando se encontraron con Lucy doblar en la esquina delantera de ellos. Tenía puesto un short deportivo, una blusa azul claro y unas medias altas con tenis. Su cabello recogido en una larga cola alta y estaba bastante sucia y llena de raspones y un gato entre los brazos.

Lucy se quedó quieta por unos momentos, con cara de incredulidad y suma incomodidad. Los otros cuatro muchachos también pararon y le miraron con suma curiosidad por unos segundos. Ichigo dio un paso al frente por mero instinto. En lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos era en Lucy.

—M-Maldición—soltó Lucy.

Las miradas de Ichigo y Lucy se mantuvieron fijas el uno al otro en tensión. Lucy apretó al gato entre sus brazos, que se retorció un poco. Ichigo abrió la boca para decir algo. No sabía muy bien el que, solamente sabía que quería hablarle, escuchar su voz. Pero Inoue fue más rápida.

—Hola, Lucy-san—saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa. Lucy parpadeó un par de veces, apartando su mirada de Ichigo para concentrarse en Inoue. Sonrió tímidamente, jugando con sus manos.

—I-Inoue-san, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun…. Ichigo-kun—podría decirse que estaba tragando limón cuando pronunció el último nombre. —Que sorpresa—admitió.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Ishida.

—Claro, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —respondió Lucy, a pesar de que su nerviosismo era evidente.

—Hoy faltaste a la escuela—dijo Ichigo.

Lucy volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Ichigo, mirándole con intriga. Sus mejillas adquirieron un color rosa pálido.

—Oh… es cierto—comenzó a reír nerviosamente con una mano en la nuca. Los demás le miraron curiosamente.

—La verdad es que… queríamos hablar contigo, Lucy-san—dijo Ishida con dureza. Ichigo aún intentaba que la voz saliera de su garganta, pero era imposible. Ver a Lucy era recordar cómo había derrotado a un hollow, era recordar como Urahara había hablado de lo peligrosa que podía ser. Pero a pesar de que podía verlo, podía creer que Lucy tenía intenciones ocultas, no podía creerlo. Ichigo no le conocía, era prácticamente una desconocida y esa era razón suficiente para desconfiar de sus palabras, pero desde el momento en el que le había visto, sabía que no iba a ser fácil, lidiar con su presencia. Ichigo no lo sabía, no sabía la razón por la que creía genuinamente en sus palabras, en su cara teñida de inocencia, en aquella sonrisa solitaria y esa voz llena de inocencia, pero lo hacía. Lucy podría decirle que el cielo era verde y él le creería ingenuamente. _¿Por qué?_ Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

La expresión de Lucy pasó a ser confundida e inocente a estar un poco seria, como si hubiera esperado ese momento. Aflojó el agarre hacia el gato, que permanecía misteriosamente calmado. Sado fue el único que notó, a través de la tensión, que no era un gato común, tenía ropa y parecía más un peluche que un gato de verdad. Los ojos del animal estaban fijos en Ichigo, como si planeara saltar de los brazos de Lucy con una espada y atacar al pelinaranja.

—Lo siento. Ahora mismo voy tarde a casa, tendrá que ser en otra ocasión—se disculpó, armándose de valor para pasar entre los muchachos y seguir su camino. Ichigo no fue capaz de moverse de su lugar, aún le daba muchas vueltas al asunto como para pensar en detenerla, pero Sado lo hizo, sorprendiendo a muchos.

—Nosotros no somos enemigos—dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible como para que Lucy e Ichigo, quienes estaban más cerca, pudieran escucharlos. Lucy le dedicó una mirada llena de intriga, nostalgia y esperanza. Sonrió un poco y asintió levemente con la cabeza, para después seguir su camino hasta casa, mientras los demás solamente podían mirar su espalda.

Lucy aguantó el regaño de Layla con el ceño fruncido. La Layla de ese mundo no se parecía a su madre en lo más mínimo, era grosera, mal hablada y enojona, mientras el Jude ese mundo era calmado y cariñoso. A Lucy se le hacía muy extraño verlos de esa manera, pero se alegraba, de cierta manera, de que estuvieran vivos. Incluso había pensado más de una vez que era capaz de acostumbrarse a ello, a pesar de no pertenecer a ese mundo. Lucy tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, últimamente. Como esos monstruos que aparecían de vez en cuando, en toda la información que Crux le había suministrado sobre aquel mundo y también en la Lucy de ese mundo. Vivir una vida que no le pertenecía no era su agrado, y había prometido encontrar a la Lucy de ese mundo que se encontraba desaparecida. Loke le había dicho que debía ser cuidadosa, de no mostrar su magia, pero no había pasado ni un día y lo había hecho.

Se dejó caer en la cama, rendida, cansada y con dolor de cabeza. Lily, a su lado, parecía realmente pensativo y de mal humor.

—¿Aún estás de mal humor porque te pateé el trasero? —bromeó un poco la rubia. Lily gruñó un poco.

—No es eso. Es solo que esos cuatro mocosos me dan escalofríos, especialmente el de cabello naranja. —dijo Lily, cruzándose de brazos. Lucy no dijo nada. Se dedicó a mirar el techo fijamente y se llevó las manos al cuello donde tenía un cordón con la llave rota de Acuario.

—Son diferentes, es todo. Crux dijo que él era un shinigami ¿verdad? —dijo Lucy en voz alta. —Un dios de la muerte…—añadió.

Lily hizo silencio por unos segundos y después se le hizo muy fácil saber lo que Lucy estaba pensando.

—¡No! —dijo. —No seas cabezota y ni se te ocurra decirles la verdad. Pensarán que estás loca

Lucy hizo un leve puchero y negó, diciendo que no era eso lo que estaba pensando. Se fue a dormir inmediatamente, todo aquel entrenamiento la había dejado agotada. Lucy no podía admitirlo frente a Lily, pero en verdad estaba pensando decirles la verdad, sobre todo gracias a las palabras de Sado.

Lucy sabía que no podía faltar de nuevo a la escuela. Le hubiera gustado hacerlo, pero si lo hacía, era posible que la escuela llamara a Layla y le dijeran que su hija había faltado a clases, lo último que necesitaba era que Layla le diera otro sermón y amenazara con mandarla a una escuela privada. Por lo que se levantó temprano, se puso el uniforme de mala gana y salió con Sting en la mañana.

—¿Ayer también pateaste el trasero del viejo Lily? —preguntaba Sting con entusiasmo.

—Claro que sí—dijo Lucy con energía. A pesar de estar demolida por dentro, Lucy no podía mostrarse de esa manera ante el pequeño Sting. También agradecía que el unforme de la escuela fuera de mangas largas y usara medias a media pierna, era mucho más fácil cubrir sus heridas de entrenamiento de esa manera.

Llegó a la escuela sin ningún contratiempo, se sentó en su escritorio y abrió la mochila para sacar su cuaderno, donde apuntaba todos sus pensamientos. Estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos del día anterior y no se dio cuenta cuando Ichigo entró y le miró con sorpresa. Lucy levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la nuca del muchacho y casi le da un infarto. Era tan silencioso que daba escalofríos. Se sorprendió de que no le hablara, de que no insistiera en lo que había sucedido hace dos días.

Aquella actitud solamente hacía que Lucy confiara más en él. Abrió la mochila y se encontró con la mirada acusadora de Panther Lily. La muchacha ahogo un grito pequeño de sorpresa y dejó caer la mochila al suelo, donde claramente pudo escuchar gruñir a Panther Lily.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Ichigo, quién se había girado al escuchar el extraño sonido que había producido Lucy, quién se sobresaltó al escucharle y asintió de manera mecánica con la cabeza. Pero Ichigo parecía demasiado concentrado en su cara como para mirar a otro lado.

—¿Q-Qué sucede? —preguntó Lucy, sintiéndose algo observada.

—Lo siento. Es solo que tienes una pestaña en la mejilla—respondió Ichigo con normalidad y señaló su mejilla izquierda y después se volteo de nuevo hacia su asiento. Lucy se quedó mirando con sorpresa unos segundos más, después de quitarse la pestaña hasta que sintió como Lily se movía en su mochila.

El resto del día se la pasó pensando en lo que haría. Sobre si decirles la verdad o no. Cada vez que se inclinaba por decirles la verdad, Lily salía estruendosamente de su mochila para regañarle y amenazarle con que la encerraría en una caja. Pero Lucy no podía evitar confiar en aquellos chicos, especialmente Ichigo y Sado, aquel último porque se recordaba tanto a Elfman, al dulce y amable Elfman que era difícil decir que no.

Para el final del dída, Lucy estaba decidida, Lily quisiera o no, le diría la verdad a Ichigo. Así que sabiendo que era el día en al que le tocaba hacer el aseo de la clase al pelinaranja, Lucy aprovechó para esperarle después de clases.

Ichigo se mostró sumamente sorprendido cuando la vio parada en la entrada de la clase después del aseo, cuando la escuela estaba vacía. Sting estaba a su lado, y tenía una sonrisa malévola.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Tú… dijiste que tenías que hablar conmigo. Lo único que puedo suponer es que es sobre lo que sucedió el lunes—dijo la chica con naturalidad. Su mochila comenzó a moverse violentamente y suspiró con pesadez. Sting soltó una risita.

Ichigo no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—S-Sí… de eso era exactamente—fue lo único capaz de decir, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Lucy suspiró de nuevo, abriendo la mochila y sacando al gato negro del día anterior. Fue hasta esos momentos que Ichigo se dio cuenta de lo raro que era ese gato. Tenía ropa y cara de pocos amigos.

—Lo siento, Lily, pero estoy segura de lo que hago—Ichigo pensó que estaba chiflada por hablar con un gato, pero después recordó que Yoruichi-san también podía convertirse en gato.

—¿Eso es una persona? —inquirió con curiosidad, señalando el gato. Sting se carcajeó.

—No… es un exceed—dijo Lucy sonriendo un poco y después se volteo hacia Sting. —Y tú… debes regresar a casa. Layla estará esperando. —dijo con un tono de autoridad. Sting se quejó.

—¿Hoy iré con Loke-senpai de nuevo? —preguntó, pero Lucy negó con la cabeza.

—Irás con Virgo. Y no le llames Loke-senpai. —dijo Lucy, ignorando a Ichigo por un lapso de tiempo. Sting suspiró. De su cinturón, volvió a sacar una llave, haciendo que Ichigo se pusiera a la defensiva. —Ábrete, puerta de la sirvienta. Virgo. —dijo. Ichigo había dado al menos tres pasos hacia atrás cuando vio a una mujer de mediana estatura, con un traje de sirvienta y cabello corto color rosa chicle aparecer de la nada.

—¿Tiempo de castigo, princesa? —preguntó con una cara seria. Lucy suspiró.

—No, no… solo te pido que acompañes a Sting a casa—pidió Lucy con amabilidad. La mujer llamada Virgo asintió con la cabeza, arrastrando a Sting por el cuello de la camisa fuera de la escuela. Lucy se despidió de ellos con la mano y después se arrecostó a la pared del solitario pasillo.

—¿E-Eso es…?—comenzó a hablar Ichigo, aún demasiado sorprendido.

—Un espíritu celestial, aunque, no sé si sabrás lo que es—dijo Lucy.

—No sé mucho, en realidad.

—Bien, entonces será la historia larga—Lucy sonrió y se sentó en el pasillo. Ichigo dudo unos segundos antes de sentarse junto a ella con curiosidad sin decir nada. Pensaba que era mejor. —De donde vengo, habemos personas que podemos usar magia. Yo soy lo que llaman una Maga Celestial. La magia celestial consiste en hacer pactos con espíritus celestiales de otra dimensión. La manera de invocarlos es utilizando llaves…—Lucy descolgó su cinturón y mostró un llavero lleno de llaves doradas y plateadas. —Hay mucho tipo de espíritus. Hay espíritus de compañía, otros son de pelea… —comenzó a explicar. El corazón de Ichigo comenzó a latir con fuerza, pues las palabras de Urahara se hacían realidad con cada palabra que Lucy decía. —Las llaves doradas son las más fuertes y pertenecen a las doce llaves del zodiaco. El espíritu que invoqué el día anterior era Sagitario, el arquero. El de ahorita fue Virgo, la sirvienta. —explicó con cuidado. —¿Alguna otra pregunta?

—¿A qué te refieres con "de donde vengo"? —preguntó Ichigo, intentando mantener la calma.

Lucy no respondió inmediatamente, lo que hizo que el muchacho levantara la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro triste de Lucy. Había lágrimas en sus ojos y se sintió condenadamente culpable.

—De otro mundo—respondió una voz masculina y profunda. Ichigo dirigió su mirada hacia el gato de aspecto sospechoso, que estaba parado en dos patas y el ceño fruncido, Ichigo casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. —Hace tres meses, nos vimos arrastrados por una extraña grieta en el cielo y nos trajo hasta aquí. —explicó Lily. —Quita esa cara de idiota, shinigami, o te voy a golpear—amenazó el gato. Lucy suspiró.

—Como vez, no es un gato, es un exceed. No, no es un espíritu—dijo Lucy adivinando la pregunta de Ichigo.

—Ya veo… espera, ¿sabes sobre los shinigamis? —Ichigo se estaba acostumbrando a siempre estar sorprendido junto a Lucy.

—Sí, lo siento. Tengo un espíritu de información, cuando sintió una extraña energía salir de ti, y de Ishida-kun, y de Inoue-san y de Sado-kun se puso a investigar. —explicó, señalando una llave plateada.

—Y-Ya veo… Así que, en resumen, son tus herramientas—Ichigo señaló las llaves.

Lucy cerró el puño con fuerza y se levantó rápidamente con fuerza. Ichigo le miró algo confundido. Ella parecía tan ofendida…

—Los espíritus no son herramientas—dijo con un tono de voz que le hizo temblar. —Son mis amigos. —sentenció.

—Lo siento…—se disculpó por el malentendido. Entonces Urahara estaba equivocado, Lucy no quería el poder de los shinigamis como había pensado. —Entonces, tú solo estás buscando una manera de regresar ¿verdad? A tú mundo. —dijo después de un minuto de silencio.

Lucy le volteó a mirar con sorpresa, como si no pudiera creer que él le estuviera creyendo. Incluso Lily estaba sorprendido. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya veo… ahora estoy mucho más tranquilo. —Ichigo se levantó del suelo con una sonrisa. La preocupación se había ido rápidamente, y quizás se debía a esa ingenuidad que sentía hacia Lucy. —Yo te ayudaré a volver a tu mundo, lo prometo—le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

La cara de Lucy se iluminó por unos momentos y después rompió en llanto.

—G-Gracias—sollozaba.

Ichigo sintió el impulso de abrazarle, pero una enorme presión de reiatsu le hizo quedarse quieto. Lucy dejó de llorar y abrió mucho los ojos. Lily se puso alerta. Ichigo conocía esos reiatsus, no le costó demasiado identificarlos rápidamente. Rukia, Renji, Ukitake, Byakuga… Pero, ¿por qué?

—¿Otro monstruo? —preguntó Lucy.

—No, esos no son… Lucy, quédate aquí—ordenó Ichigo antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo hasta la zona deportiva, que estaba cerrada gracias a los destrozos misteriosos del lunes.

Al llegar a la zona deportiva, Ichigo se encontró con los shinigamis, quienes tenían una expresión seria y concentrada.

—¡Rukia! ¡Renji! ¡Ukitake-san!¡Byakuya!—exclamó Ichigo con una sonrisa. Rukia también sonrió y Renji y le saludó con un puño. Típico de ellos.

—¡Hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos! —dijo Renji.

—Nos alegra verte, Kurosaki-kun—dijo Ukitake con una media sonrisa que desapareció de inmediato. —Pero no es tiempo de reuniones, esto es urgente—añadió.

Ichigo parecía algo confundido.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Sí. Urahara-san nos comentó que aparentemente hay un mago celestial por la zona. Como debió haberte dicho. Esas personas son sumamente peligrosas. —dijo Renji recobrando la seriedad.

Ichigo se congeló. Ellos iban por Lucy. Por su Lucy.


End file.
